bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
I Believe
I Believe es la décimo primera canción del primer mixtape de RM. Además de ser la segunda donde no hay partes de canciones originales. Guía *Rap Monster Letra Romanización=I believe in me i believe in myself sigani heulleodo i’ll be livin’ in myself Believe my faith believe my rap I believe my damn voice will one day be spread nae kkum nae jonjae jachereul uisimhan jeogeun isseodo nae moksori mankeumeun uisimhan jeogi eopseo so real nae sesangeseon naega siniyathat not a deal deungsurottajimyeon I’m 1 (il) How you feel babe neon neoga neoui juinimeur mideo? jar matchwoju go isseo iseonggwa gamseongui siso? modu doego sipeohaji seuseuroui rideo heona seuseuror mideoya haji seuseuroui rideon an joheun saenggakgwa bigwanjeog haprihwaneun miwon geuge matneun geos gatgetjiman neoui jinjja maseur jiwo urin bakkeur boneun deeman neomu iksukhae nae ane eunhasuga itneunde naega eodi isseodo mueoseur hadeorado I believe I believe naega eodi isseodo naega nareur jikyeojwo I believe I believe You know i believe in love, believe in hope believe in thoughts that i got while i be livin this life livin this stuff like breathin nado gakkeum honrani wa naran nomeun mueosinga ttaeron cham cheonsa gatgido akma gatgido haji man modeun geoseun yangriphae. positive wa negativity sesanggwa nar ikkeuneun geon gyeolgug geu du nomui sineoji jonjaee gwanhan modeun banghwang, gakkeum danghwang seureour jeongdoro heohan sungandeuljocha ijen sarang seureopji daeche mueosi matneunji teullin ji hetgallir ttaemyeon mueosi nar ttosal go sipgehana think about baroi muzik, passion, jeo bakkui areumdaun gotdeulgwa fashion eoreunin cheog haneun wiseuki uh mom you kiss me neodo neor gidae swir su itneun uimireur mandeulgil modu jugeumeur hyanghae da dareun deus gateungil eochapi urin jeonbu siganui sonbadag wieseo (Keep walkin’) nan nar itgibodan mitgesseo naega eodi isseodo mueoseur hadeorado I believe I believe naega eodi isseodo naega nareur jikyeojwo I believe I believe jagi kkumeun an mideodo nami kkuraneun kkumiramyeon da mideo chaekgwa TV, inteones gisaeseon gaena sona rideo rideo meori anin gaseumeur ttaraga a swipge malhaneun ge anigo eochapi geu jjogi ni simjanggwa deo gakkaunikka eolgureun garir su isseodo simjangbakdongeun sumgir sueoptji You can hide your face boy but you can’t hide your heartbeat It’s one life to live and one heart to give Who the fuck ya want to be? got no life to miss naega eodi isseodo mueoseur hadeorado I believe I believe naega eodi isseodo naega nareur jikyeojwo I believe I believe naega eodi isseodo mueoseur hadeorado I believe I believe naega eodi isseodo naega nareur jikyeojwo I believe I believe |-| Hangul=I believe in me i believe in myself 시간이 흘러도 i’ll be livin’ in myself Believe my faith believe my rap I believe my damn voice will one day be spread 내 꿈 내 존재 자체를 의심한 적은 있어도 내 목소리만큼은 의심한 적이 없어 so real 내 세상에선 내가 신이야 that not a deal 등수로 따지면 I’m 1 How you feel babe 넌 너가 너의 주인임을 믿어? 잘 맞춰주고 있어 이성과 감성의 시소? 모두 되고 싶어하지 스스로의 리더 허나 스스롤 믿어야 하지 스스로의 리던 안 좋은 생각과 비관적 합리화는 미원 그게 맞는 것 같겠지만 너의 진짜 맛을 지워 우린 밖을 보는 데에만 너무 익숙해 내 안에 은하수가 있는데 내가 어디 있어도 무엇을 하더라도 I believe I believe 내가 어디 있어도 내가 나를 지켜줘 I believe I believe You know i believe in love, believe in hope believe in thoughts that i got while i be livin this life livin this stuff like breathin 나도 가끔 혼란이 와 나란 놈은 무엇인가 때론 참 천사 같기도 악마 같기도 하지만 모든 것은 양립해. positive와 negativity 세상과 날 이끄는 건 결국 그 두 놈의 시너지 존재에 관한 모든 방황, 가끔 당황 스러울 정도로 허한 순간들조차 이젠 사랑스럽지 대체 무엇이 맞는지 틀린 지 헷갈릴 때면 무엇이 날 또 살고 싶게 하나 think about 바로 이 muzik, passion, 저 밖의 아름다운 곳들과 fashion 어른인 척 하는 위스키 uh mom you kiss me 너도 널 기대 쉴 수 있는 의미를 만들길 모두 죽음을 향해 다 다른 듯 같은 길 어차피 우린 전부 시간의 손바닥 위에서 (Keep walkin’) 난 날 잊기보단 믿겠어 내가 어디 있어도 무엇을 하더라도 I believe I believe 내가 어디 있어도 내가 나를 지켜줘 I believe I believe 자기 꿈은 안 믿어도 남이 꾸라는 꿈이라면 다 믿어 책과 TV, 인터넷 기사에선 개나 소나 리더 리더 머리 아닌 가슴을 따라가 아 쉽게 말하는 게 아니고 어차피 그 쪽이 니 심장과 더 가까우니까 얼굴은 가릴 수 있어도 심장박동은 숨길 수 없지 You can hide your face boy but you can’t hide your heartbeat It’s one life to live and one heart to give Who the fuck ya want to be? got no life to miss 내가 어디 있어도 무엇을 하더라도 I believe I believe 내가 어디 있어도 내가 나를 지켜줘 I believe I believe 내가 어디 있어도 무엇을 하더라도 I believe I believe 내가 어디 있어도 내가 나를 지켜줘 I believe I believe |-| Español= Soundcloud Curiosidades Categoría:Canciones